Lucinda
by ptcruser1
Summary: Arthur doesn't know what to do when Merlin's sister comes to visit. One of them was bad enough. Arthur/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is going to be an Arthur/OC. This is actually going to be the first story that I publish, so I might need some help. **

Lucinda POV

I remember the first day I arrived in Camelot. It rained so much. It came down in sheets and my forest green cloak did not do me much good. My shoes were soaked through and I was sure that my bag was ruined. The sky was black in the late hours of the night, maybe early morning. I don't recall. I moved as quickly as I could to the looming gates.

"What is your business in Camelot?" A fairly large guard asked me.

"I have come to Camelot to visit my brother. He is an apprentice in Camelot." I responded from below my hood. The guard quickly looked from side-to-side, then back to me.

"Just be quick. We can't have a pretty thing like you getting a cold." He smiled to me. I gave a slight smile and a small bow before being on my way. I navigated the city quickly and found myself in front of a door with a sign on it.

"Court Physician" I whispered to myself. I raised my hand to the door and knocked.

I waited for a moment but I heard no answer. I knocked again but this time it was louder and lasted longer. I finally heard a bed creaking. An old man with very long white hair and a blue robe opened the door.

"Gaius?" I asked. I had never seen the man I person.

"My child, is that you?" He asked, eyes half closed and sleep still in his voice. "You were not supposed to arrive till morning."

I smiled "I'm early I guess." He laughed and ushered me in. He took my cloak and my bag.

"Well, I guess you won't be able to wear any of your things for a while. Take everything out and hang them in front of the fire." When I did what he said he led me to the back room. "Wake him. He may have some dry clothes you can wear."

I opened the door silently and tiptoed into the room. When the door was shut behind me, I took my chance. I pounced onto the lump on the bed and with a shout I said, "MERLIN! WAKE UP! AHHHHH!"

Merlin shot up and hit his against mine. 'Ow! Merlin!" He uncovered his forehead and eyes and looked at me.

"LUCINDA! You're here, and early. Not like you at all!" He gripped me in a tight hug. "You're also soaked!" He let go and pushed me off his dry bed.

"Oh right! I was wondering if you had any dry clothes that I could borrow till mine are done drying." He got out of bed and walked over to his amour. After riffling threw it he threw me a pair of beige short pants and a long sleeved red shirt.

"Turn around." I demanded. He turned with a sigh.

"You're early." He stated.

"You already said that." I responded pushing my head into the shirt. "I couldn't sleep in the rain, so I decided to finish my journey, and wake my dear brother from his beauty sleep." I finished tying the top of the shirt and threw my wet dress onto the back of merlin's head.

"Aye!" He shouted as he ripped the wet fabric from his head.

"Go hang that by the fire for me. Please?"

"You're lucky I love you, Lucinda, or else I wouldn't be doing this for you.' He walked from his room. "You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor. "He shouted from the front room.

"Really? You don't have to." I responded. He walked back into the room with some extra blankets and laid them on the floor.

"Yes, I would not make my baby sister sleep on the ground." I placed my head onto the pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelled like my brother and that comforted me.

"Wait!" I shouted, "I'm not that much younger than you!" He laughed as he crouched down onto his makeshift bed.

"Good night, Lucinda." He whispered up.

"Good night, Merlin." I whispered back.

**Alright so that's the first chapter! Sorry if it's short, but it's only really to set the story up. Please review! **

**Be Kind To One Another**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one is longer! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Arthur POV**

I rushed through the courtyard in a fury. Merlin was late, again and I was sure that he was NEVER late again. I passed the knights and the bowing servants without as much as a "Hello".

I burst into Gaius's chambers and passed him with a curt nod.

"Sire, I wouldn't-" I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying. I was too far away and had just entered Merlin's room.

I walked to the side of the bed and looked down on his sleeping form. He had his entire body covered (including his head) and the bed was sagging beneath him. This fool hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. So I decided to be the good friend that I am and wake him.

I shook his sleeping form until he jumped from his bed. Only it wasn't a him. It was a woman who seemed to be wearing Merlin's clothes. She had long, thick black hair and blue eyes. Only her eyes weren't as light a blue as Merlin's, they were dark blue. Like sapphires. She was tall, maybe 5' 10'' and she was thin like Merlin. The last thing I noticed was a sword that she was holding to my neck.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was bouncing her weight between the balls of her feet, like a master swordsman.

"My name is Arthur. Where is Merlin?" She pushed the sword closer to my neck and narrowed her eyes.

"What business do you have with my brother?"

"You are Merlin's sister?" I asked shocked. I did not even know the fool had a sister, let alone one so- No, I am not going there.

"Who else would be sleeping in his bed?" She smiled, "Have you met Merlin?" she asked obviously joking.

"Hey!" We heard a shout from the opposite side of the bed. She laughed as Merlin popped his head up from the side of bed. Her laugh was full and slid over a person like the river flows. This was the point when Merlin realized I was there.

"Oh, Sire! What are you doing here?" He jumped up and ran towards us. "Lucinda, put that down." He took the sword from his sister and threw it on the bed.

"You were late today, so I had to come and fetch you!" I shouted to him. His sister, Lucinda In guessed, did not look very happy about me yelling at her brother.

"Sire, I asked for the day off and you told me it was alright." I slowly started to remember the conversation.

"Who is this?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Sire, this is my sister, Lucinda. Lucinda," He gave her a sharp look, "this is Arthur Pendragon, The Prince of Camelot." Lucinda looked shocked.

"You work for the prince?" She asked.

"Yes, he does." I interjected. "And I would appreciate it if you never pointed a sword at me again. "

Her eyes narrowed. "You came into an unmarried woman's bed chambers, and woke her from her sleep, in her night clothes. You're lucky I didn't actually kill you. Prince or Not." She responded. I realized that she was still in what looked like Merlin's clothes.

"Lucinda," Merlin started.

"You're right. I am sorry. This is my fault." I interrupted. "I should have knocked. I should have remembered that Merlin was not working today." I finished my apology before giving a slight bow in her direction. She got a smug look on her face and looked at her brother. I continued speaking. "So if you were kind enough to return the favor and apologizing for sticking a sword at the throat of your prince." The smug look slid off of her face. "I shall wait as long as it takes for you to find the, uh, the perfect words. Till then, Merlin?"

Merlin moved forward placing himself between me and his sister, "Yes?"

"I expect you even earlier tomorrow, you know?" I asked.

'Yes." On that note I turned around and walked back to my chambers.

**Lucinda POV**

"I hate that man!" I shouted as I put my sword back in its sheath.

"Where did you get that thing?" Merlin asked as he sat on the bed.

"I feel as though a woman travelling alone should carry her own weapon. So, I saved my money and purchased one before I left home." I stated as I sat down on the bed. "Why are you working for him, anyway?" I asked. Merlin let out a small chuckle and sat down beside me.

"It's my destiny." He said.

"How did you learn that?" I asked, my curiosity growing. Merlin then wove a story of Albion and how Arthur was to become king. He then told me the story of Lady Helen and how he became Man Servant to the Prince. "Well, that sounds like my brother." I stated laughing.

The next morning Merlin needed to work for Arthur, who I did not enjoy, so I was left to my own devices. I read some books on Anatomy and learn actually quite a lot, but it was not the Camelot that I was expecting. Soon, Gaius could tell.

"Well, if you are going to sit around all day, you might as well run something for me. Usually I would have Merlin doing, but he is working right now and you are available." I jumped up at the opportunity to get out of the dark chambers. He handed me a small vile with dark liquid in it. "Take this to the Lady Morgana. The poor child suffers from nightmares."

"But, I don't know where it is." I stated, holding the vile tightly in my hand.

"Just ask a servant and they will be happy to show you the way."

It didn't take long before I found the right room with the help of a shy maid. I knocked and s servant with dark skin opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked, giving me a strange look. I realized that I was still in Merlin's clothes and that I must have looked very strange.

"I have brought the Lady Morgana her medicine. From Gaius." I said quickly.

"Please, come in." She moved out of my way and I entered the room. She closed the door behind me and called for her mistress. "My lady, someone has brought your medicine."

"Who, Merlin?" A voice asked from behind the screen. I assumed it was Morgana.

"No, my lady. Someone new." Morgana came out from behind the screen in a stunning green dress.

"Thank you." She said, taking the vile from me. I bowed and turned to leave. "May I ask who you are." I heard her voice behind me. I turned back to them .

"I am Merlin's sister. I have come to visit and Gaius needed medicine sent out. Merlin is busy working for the Prince right now." I looked down at my shoes.

"And what is your name, Merlin's sister." I looked back up to see her smiling.

"Lucinda." I replied.

"Well, Lucinda. I am the Lady Morgana, as you know, and this is my servant and good friend, Gwen." She came up and hugged me, giving me quite a shock. "I hope one day we can to be friends, even if you are wearing men's clothing." We all laughed as I explained my first night in Camelot.

"Well that explains a lot." Morgana mumbled.

"My lady?" Gwen inquired.

"Arthur was mumbling all day yesterday about how women should not be allowed to carry swords or look like their brothers while sleeping. " We all laughed at how ridiculous the young prince had acted.

"Well, I must be on my way." I bowed. "Gwen." I nodded in her direction. I walked out of Morgana's chambers and moved in the direction back to Gaius.

**Second Chapter! I already have a lot of the story written out so the first few chapters might come quickly but eventually I think that I will be updating this story about once a week when I catch up with my typing. Review! It really helps!**

**Be Kind To One Another**


End file.
